


Birthday Surprise

by EyesGoOptic



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesGoOptic/pseuds/EyesGoOptic
Summary: Greg gets a steamy birthday surprise from Katie!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic idea wouldn’t leave my head so I had to write it down. Katie plans a birthday surprise for Greg. She knows he doesn’t usually like to celebrate, so she thinks a more intimate celebration is better. This takes place a year later than “Catfight” - Cat is no longer in the picture and Greg and Katie are in an established relationship but not living together. It’s also from Greg’s POV. Oh, and she calls him “Babe” and he calls her “Darling”.  
> Songfic - “Dangerous Woman” by Ariana Grande features prominently.

Chapter 1: Well, Maybe Birthday Celebrations Aren’t So Bad…

Greg sighs as he unlocks the door to his apartment. Well, he thinks, this birthday certainly followed my wishes - it’s been very bad, and also very long. He’s been working on a story by himself and gotten held up at the office while Katie had left early, citing some emergency involving Carol. He doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday, sure, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t like to see his beautiful, slightly nutty girlfriend…

He enters his apartment, throwing his keys in the little bowl on the console table in his foyer. As he does, his handsome face creases into a smile as he spies a card propped beside the bowl. He opens it, and his smile widens as he reads: “Happy Birthday Babe! Sit in the chair and wait for your present.”

His hands shake slightly as he looks past the foyer and notices that she has placed one of his straight-backed kitchen chairs in the middle of his living room. Lights are dim from the kitchen and a small table lamp at the side of his couch in the living room casts a soft glow. He puts the card back on the table, shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on one of the hooks by the door. He toes off his shoes and, heart beating faster, makes his way to the chair. He sits, looking expectantly around the room, but seeing nothing at first.

Suddenly, he hears the opening bars of that song Katie loves by Ariana Grande, “Dangerous Woman”. He knows it’s one of her favourites as he has caught her several times singing along with it as it comes on the radio. Curious about the song, he has watched the video (more than once), and the image of the singer in black lingerie seductively lounging on a bed has become one of his secret fantasies - only with Katie starring instead of the famous pop star.

Speaking of Katie, she finally makes an appearance - and what an appearance! As she steps around the pillar at the end of the kitchen counter, Greg’s mouth goes dry and he realizes as she steps into the warm light that she has replicated the outfit from the video perfectly - low cut black lace bra, creamy breasts spilling out of the top, high-waisted black lace garter belt and matching panties.

Wait.

The outfit isn’t exactly the same. The addition she has made is one he has secretly dreamed of since he was in that boarding school in England growing up. 

Black thigh high stockings.

His gaze trails down her shapely legs from her thighs to her feet, clad in very high black stiletto pumps.

Fuck.

How did she know? How could she know that thigh high stockings have been his secret fetish since he was old enough to have a sexual thought? Jesus.

 

Something ‘bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman.

As the lines echo through the room, Katie twines her fingers through her long hair, lying in luscious waves on her shoulders, biting her lip and taking a few slow, seductive steps towards her boyfriend, sitting spellbound in the chair.

“Hi, babe,” she says throatily.  
“Hullo, ahem, d-darling,” Greg stutters out. “You look - ”  
“Like Ariana Grande?” she interrupts him, half-laughing.  
“Well, I was going to say fucking gorgeous, but you do look like her in that vid - wait a minute. You knew that I watched it?”

A slow, rich smile spreads across his girlfriend’s face.   
“Of course, babe. This isn’t my usual lying around the house attire. This is for you.”  
Greg’s face breaks out into a genuine, sunny smile. “You always know. You see me.”  
“Yes, dummy. Like you see me. Now, stay in that chair like a good boy.”  
Greg swallows hard as she comes closer, swaying slightly with the music.

All that you got  
Skin to skin, oh my god  
Don’t ya stop boy.

She trails a hand idly down from her throat, into the valley between her breasts, passing lightly over her stomach before she reaches out to him, caressing the side of his face. Greg closes his eyes and leans into her touch, one of the few blessings in his life thus far. She is so kind, so passionate, so goofy that he still can’t quite believe that she has decided to make him hers. All those conflicted nights in the past, trying to fall asleep haunted by the thought of her lips, her body, her beautiful, laughing eyes. All of it was worth it, to come to this place, to have her doing all of this, for him.

She walks around behind the chair, draping her arms over his shoulders, leaning over and lightly licking his ear, moving down the side of his throat to press delicate, teasing kisses to his heated skin. He can smell her perfume, feel the press of her breasts lightly on his upper back and the lightest whisper of her hair around his collarbone. His hands slide up her arms. He is overwhelmed by sensation and drops his head back, softly swearing under his breath - fuck, she is so good at this.

“Jesus, Katie, you make me so...” he subsides into a moan, unable to finish his sentence.  
She comes back around to face him, slowly sliding one long leg over his lap to straddle him. His growing erection is pressed against her warmth, and it feels so, so good.

“Hot? Bothered? Hot and bothered?” she finishes for him, and he can feel her smile as she presses her lips to the stubble on his cheek. His hands come up to cup her ass and pull her centre closer. He can feel the silk of her panties under his fingers. 

She takes his face in her hands and finally, finally kisses him. The way her lips slide over his, opening to him, never gets old. He deepens the kiss, sliding his hands around her back and tightening, pulling her even closer. Their tongues slide and tangle as the song continues in the background.

All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I’m feeling inside….

She draws back from him, gasping for air. God, she’s beautiful.  
Her face crinkles into a smile as she says, “Thanks, babe. You’re pretty hot yourself.”

Oh. He said that out loud. He tends to do that around her, especially when she’s made his brain turn to mush by kissing him senseless.

She grins wickedly, sliding off his lap to sit on her heels at his feet. She looks up at him devilishly, parting his knees and coming up on her knees in between his thighs in order to slide her hands up his wine-coloured button-down shirt. She starts to undo it, button by slow button, until she can pull it open and splay her hands against his chest. Her blue eyes seem to darken as she slowly moves her hands down to his belt, unfastening it and unzipping his charcoal wool trousers. All this time, she is looking up at him with an expression of mischievous delight on her face.

Is she going to…?

Not breaking eye contact, she begins to caress his hard cock through his boxers and he gets harder, if that’s even possible. She quirks one corner of her mouth up in a crooked smile, and proceeds to take his cock out of his boxers. She looks down at it and licks her lips.

Ohhhhhh, she is going to!

It should be mentioned that, fairly early on in their relationship, Greg had determined that he loves performing oral sex on Katie and has since tried to show this to her at every opportunity. He has always enjoyed the act of going down on a woman, and with Katie it’s almost better than vaginal sex. He has, however, never been with a woman who is quite so...enthusiastic… about returning the favour. He was a bit shocked at her eagerness the first time she gave him a blow job. It’s gotten to be a bit of an inside joke between them that it’s a toss up which they both prefer - oral sex or intercourse.

“Mmmm, have I told you lately how much I love your cock?” she murmurs breathily, then proceeds to take him into her warm, wet mouth.

Oh god…. 

”I think...it was...yesterday?” he says faintly. Frankly, it’s getting hard to hold a coherent thought in his head as her mouth encircles his rock-hard cock. God, the things this woman can do with her tongue!

“Not today? Not even for your birthday? How remiss of me” she says with a smile, then starts to work his cock in earnest. She is an expert in drawing sensations out of him; her cheeks hollow as she sucks gently, then harder. She is cupping and caressing his balls at the same time and his eyes almost roll back in his head. His hands lose themselves in her silky hair, his strong fingers massaging her scalp as he gently directs her head in the direction he wants. 

Katie alternates between slow, languorous slides of her tongue up and down his length and taking as much of him in as she can. She’s pretty talented; it’s quite a bit. Her rhythm speeds up; so does his breath. He is getting close to climax. He tightens his grip on her head, and rasps out, “Um...ohhh...I’m close, d-darling. Did you….ohh….want me to finish now or ...ohh...later?”

Katie looks up at him with those amazing blue eyes, his iron-hard cock in her mouth, and Greg thinks to himself that he’s never seen anything so beautiful. Without breaking her contact with his cock, she speeds up a bit and Greg thinks, oh, ok, finishing now. 

At that moment, he lets go into an intense, frankly mind-blowing orgasm, his cock pulsing into Katie’s mouth as she swallows every drop. The idea that she loves to swallow is so deliciously dirty, and spurs the last spurts of his thick cum into her gorgeous mouth. She sits back on her heels and licks her lips, an expression best suited to the cat who got the cream on her face. He sags back in the chair, breathless. 

“Happy birthday, babe. Hope you liked your surprise. It’s not over yet, though….” Katie says teasingly from her position at his feet.

Somethin’ bout  
Somethin’ bout  
Somethin’ bout you….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun continues. You didn’t think Greg’s birthday gift ended with a blowjob, did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More PWP. Also, refractory periods aren’t a thing in this AU.

Greg looks down at Katie, beautifully disheveled at his feet. She rises, smiles and says, “I think you need to follow me.”

She takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. The lights at the bedside tables glow softly and the duvet is turned down invitingly. Katie turns to Greg and, sliding her hands up over his chest, pushes his shirt all the way off his shoulders. She trails her hands down his toned chest, ghosting her fingers over his stomach muscles to slide his pants and boxers down his legs and off to the side. Greg hisses in a breath as her talented fingers slide around his abs to his sides and then down to his ass, once compared to a couple of dinner rolls.

“You didn’t think we were finished, did you?” his girlfriend asks huskily, staring hungrily into his hazel eyes. She tightens her grip on his ass, pulling him closer for a searching kiss. He moans into her mouth, tightening his grasp on her back, running his fingers over the lace of her garter belt and bra. 

“Um, no?” he says uncertainly, stroking her back and toying with the clasp on her bra.

“Undo it,” she says, looking into his eyes.

Greg twists his fingers, unhooking Katie’s bra, and sliding it down her shapely arms. He bends down to pay homage to her incredible breasts, only to have her gently pull him up and push him onto the bed on his back,

“Sorry, babe, this is still your birthday present, and I am still in charge. Not that I don’t love you paying attention to Bebop and Rocksteady” she says with an ironic grin. 

Katie pushes Greg back onto the pillows, silently inviting him to get comfortable. She pulls the duvet down a bit more and then straddles his waist, looking down at him with those electric blue eyes. She leans forward and plants light kisses from his jawline (their kids will be so striking!) to his collarbone. He sighs out a moan, light as air, as she turns her attention to his nipples. Biting lightly, alternating with swipes of her tongue and blowing light breaths on his overheated skin, she teases him to the point of aching arousal. Greg’s normally hazel eyes have darkened almost to chocolate and he is panting and gasping with desire.

She works her way back up to his ear, and breathes, “What do you want, babe?”

Oh my god. What does she think I want? Holy fuck, I need to be inside her! Greg thinks to himself, completely lost to Katie’s magic at this point. 

“You...God...want...need...fuck you. Please...so ready...please…” Greg sighs, already thrusting his pelvic bone into her centre. 

She chuckles, having gotten him to exactly where she wants him. Inwardly, Greg acknowledges that she is the queen, she is the answer, she is everything he has ever wanted or needed. He gives himself entirely over to her and the wonderful things she does to his body.

“Ohhhkay. I guess I could make that happen” Katie replies sunnily, lifting herself up to remove her panties, then moving over Greg once more to straddle him, sans bottoms.

Except those fucking stockings, Greg thinks. She still has those on and I don’t think I can stand it...

Rubbing her clit against his cock (hard, once again, from her ministrations and that amazing lingerie), she settles into a comfortable position and takes his cock in her hand, pumping it a few times before starting to rub it against her clit. She is wet and his cock slides easily against her lower lips. 

“You ready, babe?” she queries in a teasing voice. She knows she has him exactly where she wants him. She loves this.

“Please darling...yes...now... so ready” he pants, caressing her ass and trying to press her centre closer. She acquiesces beautifully, sliding his hard cock into her core, sighing with pleasure as he fills her to the hilt. Greg’s hands drift to her hips, grasping her smooth skin tightly, feeling her move against him in this rhythm that has become second nature to them both.

Katie slides her hands up Greg’s chest, planting them firmly on his pectoral muscles as she begins to slowly lift herself, and, just as slowly, sink back down onto his cock, sheathing him in warmth and softness. Greg moans in combined ecstasy and frustration, loving the slow torture of the pace she sets, but simultaneously wanting more, faster, harder. She giggles in triumph, again so sure she has him just the way she wants him. Before conceding to his emphatic desire to fuck her harder, she throws her head back, lifting her breasts and highlighting the smooth column of her throat. He loves this position as he can gaze up at her in adoration - and she knows it. Finally, she begins to roll her hips as she moves a hand to her clit, rubbing in small, tight circles as she rides him even harder. It’s not long before she cries out,“Oh... fuck, babe!... I’m gonna come!”

True to her word, Katie flushes, grabs his chest and starts moaning, her breath hitching. Greg can feel her inner muscles flutter and grasp at his thrusting cock. This, not surprisingly, spurs him on to even greater heights of arousal, tightening his grip on her hips as he pounds into her soft core. She bends forwards over him to kiss him, and he kisses her back furiously as he finds his own climax, pulsing into her centre as she drapes herself over him.

 

“Wow... I tell you what,... wow” she murmurs as she falls to his side, chest heaving with exertion.

“What...have I told you...about quoting that...Anastasia movie!” Greg mock-complains as he also comes back down to Earth, clasping Katie’s body to him, revelling in her softness, her scent, her nearness. 

Katie chuckles, this being a running joke between them as she loves the Disney animated film while Greg views it as an offence against historical fact. She winds her arms and legs around her beloved, pulling the duvet up to cover them. Greg tightens his arms around her, loving her attention. 

“Want to know something, babe?” Katie asks softly as she turns her head towards him, gazing into his eyes as she raises a hand to caress his jawline. 

“Of course” Greg replies, bringing a hand up to grasp her wrist and squeeze her hand, interested as always in whatever she has to say.

“A year ago, I never would have believed this was possible. I never would have believed that we could be together like this. I want you to know how grateful I am to have you in my life, how much I love you, how much playing pistachio basketball and laughing at the same things has made me so happy.” Tears glint in the corner of her eyes as a sincere, beautiful smile breaks out over her face. 

Greg feels the tears pricking at the back of his eyes in response to her earnest words, once again floored by the emotional generosity of this wonderful woman who shares his life. After such a cold childhood, a frosty adolescence at boarding school, and a frigid adulthood so far, being isolated from family and friends, Katie’s warmth is a blessing, a balm, a healing for his soul. He hasn’t quite worked up the courage to tell her as of yet, but her inclusion of him into her life and family (yes, even with Carol’s zaniness and meddling) has filled a void deep inside he had thought would never heal.Her strength, her passion and yes, even her sporadic craziness have made him a whole person again. He will never be able to fully express to her the depth of his gratitude.

“So...did you like your present?” Katie inquires sleepily as she cuddles closer to him, her limbs beginning to relax into sleep.

“It was amazing and I loved every second. Thank you, darling” Greg replies, kissing the top of her head, also nodding off. 

His last thought before he falls asleep?

What kind of ring suits her, and where can I find it?


End file.
